


She Blooms With Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, plus sized reader, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R has feelings for Wanda and R is about to tell Wanda her feelings for her but sees Wanda kiss Vision. R is heartbroken and goes to the only person she trusts and that’s Natasha (who happens to have feelings for R) and gets protective of R. Later on, Natasha and R start dating, and Wanda realizes that shes likes R and not Vision.





	She Blooms With Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



You had a hard time trusting people and their intentions. If they called you beautiful or showered you with compliments, you knew it was because they needed something from you, and not because they actually thought you were beautiful. Because you learned the hurtful lesson by the time you hit your teens that anyone who isn’t skinny can have all of these friends but no one who will love them inside and out.

 

By the time you finished school, you were immediately sought out by Tony Stark. After several meetings and multiple paperwork, he brought you into the team. You couldn’t believe that you were actually going to work with the Avengers!

 

That was six years ago and the team thought of you as family, just like you thought of them as yours.

 

* * *

 

 

You had just finished upgrading the security systems and setting up some nasty surprises for any enemy who dared to hack into your servers when she walked by. It was Wanda. Over the years, the two of you had a weekly ritual of watching a movie together in her room. You couldn’t help but fall in love with her seeing how she’d react watching certain scenes.

 

But lately, she had put a pause to your weekly rituals. Ever since the two of you almost kissed. She apologized but you told her she had nothing to apologize for. She still smiled at you and spoke with you the same way, but no more movies.

 

You decided it was time to take a break and to tell her how you felt about her. You rounded the corner and your stomach clenched at the sight before you. Wanda was kissing Vision.

 

You couldn’t breathe. You needed to leave and head to the one person who has always been your safe place, Natasha.

 

* * *

 

 

“Моя любовь, what is it? What happened?”

 

You couldn’t speak. You just had to hold onto her. She quickly closed her door and pulled you into her bed.

 

“Let it out, Моя любовь.”

 

She continues to whisper reassurances to you even after you’ve fallen asleep in her arms.

 

Later when you had woken up, you would tell her of your feelings for Wanda and who you had seen her kiss. Natasha would just comfort you as you cried it all out.

 

Now was not the time for her to tell you how she felt about you. Not when you were in so much pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost a year had passed since that day and you found yourself growing closer to Natasha. She was your safe place, and you were hers. You were so blinded on your crush for Wanda, you never realized that the one person who you trusted the most, could ever love you.

 

You most likely would have never known until the two of you had gotten drunk. You kept asking her why she wasn’t dating anyone.

 

“Because the one I want to date and spend the rest of my life with, doesn’t see me as more than a friend.”

 

“I’ve been there.”

 

You say and she gives you a sad smile.

 

“I know, Моя любовь.”

 

“So who is it? Is it Steve?”

 

She immediately snorted.

 

“No!”

 

“Okay…is it Tony?”

 

“No! I’d choose Steve over him! Y/N, do you not know my type by now?”

 

You thought about her interactions with the team. Really, the only one she seemed to interact with the most was you, but that couldn’t be.

 

“Me?”

 

You ask softly, not daring to look up at her.

 

“Yes.”

 

You continue to look down.

 

“Why? You can have anyone you want. Anyone who’s beautiful and skinny and everything else.”

 

“I want you. I’ve been wanting you. Ever since you joined the team. Please Y/N.”

 

You look up to see her pleading as if to make you believe her, but you’re drunk and so is she. So you give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Tell me when you’re sober.”

 

You say before leaving to go back to your room. But she tugs you into her.

 

“I am sober, Моя любовь. I am. And I have never been more clear on what and who I want. I want you.”

 

And before you know it, she’s kissing you and for the first time in years, you feel as though everything you have gone through, now makes sense.

 

* * *

 

Wanda helps zip you up in your wedding dress.

 

“You look stunning, Y/N.”

 

“I know. I can’t wait to see her in her outfit.”

 

“You know, everyone will ask what made you choose her.”

 

The two of you decided not to tell the team the circumstances that led you to choose Natasha and why Natasha always chose you. You didn’t want them to think Natasha was your rebound, even though Natasha said she never felt that way.

 

“They can keep asking. She’s my safe place. I’m not ever going to choose anyone else other than her.”

 

Wanda’s frown escapes your gaze. She didn’t mean to use her powers to read your mind. She hadn’t realized that by kissing Vision that day, she had pushed you into Natasha’s arms. And when she heard you both say “I do” to one another, she couldn’t find it in herself to stick around. She had made a mistake and she would pay for it, for the rest of her life.


End file.
